1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated vending machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to smart, computer controlled interactive vending machines equipped with a method and system for capturing and retaining consumer information and for authenticating returning consumers in conjunction with automated retail and or interactive retail deployments and retail displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous prior art vending machines exist for selling or vending diverse products through an automated, or ‘self-service’ format. Vending reached popularity in the late 1800's with coin-operated devices dispensing diverse merchandise. More recently vending machines have evolved to include robotic dispensing components, and/or PCs and virtual interfaces. These new vending platforms have emerged in the marketplace under the popular descriptions “automated retail,” “interactive retail,” and/or “interactive retail displays.” Such vending machines may be deployed within a variety of retail or commercial settings. They typically include illuminated, visual displays that seek to attract and educate customers or potential customers. Product information may be customer-requested utilizing interactive displays, including touch screen computer interfaces and virtual interfaces.
Current automated retail units are assembled as single integrated, or stand-alone store units with merchandising displays and mechanical components integrated into a single platform. Typical platforms provide an interface with a single touch screen with limited peripherals (such as a keyboard). This makes entering complex data (usernames, passwords, addresses, preference information) difficult. Usually only minimal customer data is inputted to initiate a vend. Historically, vending and automated retail machines do not have a viable method or process for associating specific repeat customers to previous sales, preferences and reward programs, in part because of the lack of properly accumulated and inventoried customer data. Customer profiling has not been emphasized in the vending arts.
Unlike normal stores, staffed with experienced sales people that often recognize and greet repeat customers accordingly, vending machines can be quite impersonal. Successful sales people know certain things that a repeat customer likes or dislikes. Store personnel understand customer personalities, so they can recommend various items. Sales personnel can recommend products that a customer might want to try, based upon that customers' past performance. Thus in normal retail outlets, experienced sales personnel, armed with information concerning the habits and preferences of repeat customers, provide superior services and benefits to customers, while enhancing store goodwill and maximizing establishment revenue.
Self-service, automated vending machines can no doubt benefit by emulating the “personal touch” normally provided by human interaction in typical retail stores. We have determined that there is a value in having an easy-to-use customer retention program in a self-service vending unit, that familiarizes the vending unit with the likes and dislikes of repeat customers, based upon information gleaned from past customer interactions.
Product suppliers want to connect to their customer base. Brand-preferences are strong with some customers. In the prior art there is no easy way for customers to currently indicate their interest in a given brand at the time of purchase, and to communicate their contact information. This is usually done afterwards through product registrations via postal mail. Sign up processes online are difficult, requiring multiple steps that are time consuming.
It is thus desirable to provide a method and system for customer retention that is efficient and easy to use in a self-service machine such as automated retail store, retail kiosk, interactive digital signage system, etc. It is further desirable for such a system to use a variety of personally identifiable information to authenticate a user on a self-service machine to provide access to member benefits and privileges. It is also desirable to limit abuse of those benefits and privileges.